


Fine Line.

by cikicuba



Series: Writing Commission Project [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teasing, Unprotected Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: The chronicles of the defendant, and the obedient stubborn lawyer.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Writing Commission Project [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Fine Line.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — besokmingyu.

“Tinggal berapa hari?” Tanya seorang pria yang tubuhnya kini sedang dibalut oleh seragam tahanan berwarna oranye. Rambut coklat nya mencuat kesana dan kemari, efek dari kurangnya kebebasan akan bagaimana ia bisa menatanya dalam enam bulan terakhir. Tapi sedikit lagi. Semuanya akan berakhir dalam kurun waktu sebentar lagi. 

“Lima belas hari, kurang lebih?” Pria lain di depannya yang kontras dengan jas beludru hitam, rambut berwarna marun, dan kacamata berbentuk bulat tipis sekonyong-konyong menunduk untuk memeriksa kembali buku catatannya. “Oh, _tunggu_ —empat belas hari.” 

“Empat belas hari.” Mingyu mengulang kata-kata tersebut, menjajalnya di bibir. Akhir pekan yang selalu diisi oleh pertanyaan sama dan perhitungan yang sedikit demi sedikit kian berkurang selalu membuat suasana hatinya berangsur membaik. 

“Mhm,” Gumam pengacaranya, jemari saling bertaut dan kini menopang dagunya di udara. “Ada yang harus saya siapin?” 

“Untuk?” 

“Ya menyambut kepulangan kamu.” 

“Oh.” Mingyu menyapu rambut lepeknya dengan jari-jari secara perlahan sembari mencoba untuk berpikir keras. Enam bulan terkurung dan ia sudah lupa caranya bersenang-senang diluaran sana. “Mama dan adik saya, jangan kamu ajak untuk jemput saya kesini ya?” 

Sang pengacara—Jeon Wonwoo, sesegera mungkin mencatat permintaan tersebut kedalam buku agendanya. “Ada lagi?” 

“Kamu baru cat rambut.” 

Wonwoo memindahkan pandangannya dari kertas putih menuju manik mata klien nya, sebelum kemudian mengedip dengan bingung. “ _Sorry?_ ” 

“Rambut kamu,” Ia berdeham basa-basi. “Warnanya merah.” 

“Oh.” Wonwoo masih berkedip, masih menggatung tangan di udara, dan masih tak menangkap dimana letak korelasinya. “Kebetulan tempo hari temen saya nawarin, untuk uji coba salon baru.” 

“Kelinci percobaan maksudnya?“ Mingyu bertanya dengan sedikit seringai di bibir. 

“ _...Same different?_ ” Pria di depannya mengerucut dalam rasa malu. 

“ _Okay_ ,” Tawa Mingyu. “ _It suits you,_ kok _. No worries._ ” 

“ _You think?_ ” Tanya Wonwoo balik dengan mata yang membulat sempurna penuh keterkejutan. Mingyu pikir, pria ini mungkin kekurangan kaca dirumah untuk melihat ketampanannya sendiri. Atau ia memang se- _ignorant_ itu. Wonwoo selalu lebih fokus kepada pekerjaan diatas segala-galanya. 

“Besok-besok kamu kalau mau _visit_ gak perlu serapi ini, Wonwoo.” 

“Tapi saya disini itu bekerja, pak Mingyu.” 

Ia menaikkan kedua bahunya santai. “Siapa yang perduli? Saya jelas gak perduli. Petugas penjara disini juga gak perduli.” 

“ _But still_ ,” Wonwoo menekan bibirnya rapat-rapat. “ _Formal outfit is better_.” 

“Memangnya kamu sehabis dari sini biasanya gak pernah kemana-mana? _It’s Saturday, though?_ ” 

“Saya biasa mampir Starbucks.” 

“ _To meet your friends?_ ” 

“ _To work_.” 

Mingyu serta-merta terbahak. “Sekarang saya paham kenapa saya bisa segampang itu naik banding dan menang di persidangan kemarin.” 

“Kamu menang karena akhirnya kita berhasil kasih bukti, Mingyu.” 

“Dan bukti itu yang nemuin kamu, Wonwoo.” 

“ _Fine_.” Sekarang gantian pria berkacamata di depannya yang mengangkat bahunya santai. “ _I need a raise, then_.” 

Lagi-lagi Mingyu terbahak. Sudut matanya tertarik, perutnya terasa keram. “Saya ajak makan diluar empat belas hari lagi, mau?” 

“ _I’ll put that into consideration_.” Katanya, sambil mengulum bibir manis. Dan Mingyu berkeinginan menggoda. 

“Kenapa? Malu ya pergi sama mantan narapidana?” 

“— _Yang terkena hukuman karena membela diri di lokasi kejadian_.” Wonwoo memberi penekanan pada setiap tatanan di kalimatnya barusan. “Kamu bukan kriminal, Mingyu.” 

Keinginan untuk menyelak pembelaan barusan dengan kalimat _percuma Wonwoo, catatan hidup gak pernah bisa dihapus_ besar adanya, namun Mingyu merasa hari ini bukan gilirannya ia bersikap sarkasme pada orang yang selalu optimis mengurus kasusnya selama enam bulan terakhir. 

Mingyu jadi teringat kali pertama pertemuannya dengan sang pengacara. Kala itu, hanya Seungcheol tempatnya mengadu dan berkeluh kesah tentang dirinya yang tengah terbelit kasus hukum sampai akhirnya sahabatnya itu mengenalkannya kepada Jeon Wonwoo. 

Tengah malam, gang yang gelap dan sepi, tak tersedianya fasilitas CCTV membuat dirinya terpojok dari korban menjadi kriminal dalam satu kedipan mata. Ia selalu berpikir, menjadi mahir dalam olahraga Judo adalah senjatanya untuk menjadi defensif di hadapan mara bahaya. Pada kenyataanya, sang penjahat tertidur koma di rumah sakit sedangkan dirinya harus menghirup aroma langit dari balik jeruji. Wonwoo lah yang kala itu bekerja ekstra keras untuk mencari segala bentuk data yang dapat ia temukan untuk membuktikan posisi Mingyu sebagai seorang korban. 

Ternyata, ponsel Mingyu kala itu tak sengaja merekam suara seluruh kejadian dan Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang terpikirkan akan itu. Dan bukti lainnya yang berhasil sang pengacara temukan adalah seorang penjual kopi keliling yang tak sengaja mengambil sebuah potret adegan ketika Mingyu mencoba untuk melawan sang pencopet. 

“Saya punya pertanyaan.” 

Wonwoo menegakkan posisinya di kursi seberang. “ _Go ahead_.” 

“Kalau waktu itu saya gak ngelawan, apa menurut kamu saya akan ada di surga alih dibalik jeruji? _That sounds better, right? Heaven_.” 

“Dan _ngebuat_ orang-orang yang sayang sama kamu di dunia _feels like hell? That’s more cruel than hurting someone because you’re defending yourself_.” 

“ _Will you be sad?_ ” 

“ _I—I don’t think so?_ Saya baru kenal kamu setelah kasus ini, Mingyu.” 

“Saya tanya sekarang, Wonwoo.” 

“ _Of course? No one deserved to waste their lifes over unexpected circumstances_.” 

“ _I see_.” Sekarang giliran Mingyu yang menautkan jemari dan menjadikannya pangkuan dagu. “Jadi? Diluar gimana selama enam bulan belakangan?” 

“Gak ada yang berbeda, sih? Jakarta _is still_ Jakarta, _only six months older than yesterday_.” 

“Saya salah ya tanya sama orang yang kegiatannya setiap hari cuma kerja?” 

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. “ _I enjoy life too_ , pak Mingyu.” 

“ _When?_ ” 

“ _Sometimes_.” Tangan sang pengacara terlipat rapih diatas meja. “Kamu hari ini lebih banyak tanya, ya?” 

“ _Well_ ,” Kedua bahunya terangkat cuek. “Saya cuma lagi _good mood_ aja. _Fourteen days to go, right?_ ” 

“ _Nope_.” Potong Wonwoo. “ _It’s not that_.” 

“Oh? Kamu punya spekulasi lain?” 

“Mhm,” Gumam sang pria. “Kamu selalu nolak untuk didatengin sama keluarga atau temen-temen kamu. _The only person you can talk over the past six months is me_.” 

Mingyu menyeringai, sedikit demi sedikit sudut bibirnya semakin naik. 

“Kenapa? Analisis saya meleset, kah?” Tanya Wonwoo lagi, dengan nada yang lebih demanding. 

“Oh _no, please_ ,” Tautan jemari Mingyu berpindah keatas meja. “ _By all means?_ Kamu bener. Saya cuma punya kamu di enam bulan terakhir ini.” 

Wonwoo terdiam, untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Keheningan memakan mereka diiringi oleh samar-samar suara bersautan nun jauh disana. 

Sampai akhirnya sang pengacara kembali berdeham. “ _I’d be honored, then._ ” 

“ _You should be_.” Balas Mingyu, setenang mungkin. 

Dan keduanya tersenyum rikuh. 

“Mungkin seharusnya saya bisa lebih sering mengunjungi kamu. Ada jatah kujungan tiga hari dalam seminggu, dan semua hanya habis terpakai satu kali di akhir pekan.” 

“ _Yeah?_ ” Mingyu, masih dengan seringainya. “ _Well let’s make the best of the rest fourteen days, then._ ” 

Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengulum bibirnya diiringi senyum tipis. “ _I see what I can do._ ” 

Dan begitulah, bagaimana Mingyu menjalani sisa waktunya dengan perasaan berdebar akan kunjungan-kunjungan Wonwoo yang sifatnya diluar konteks profesionalisme. Tempo hari untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Wonwoo dengan pakaian kasual; celana bahan berwarna _cream_ dan _turtleneck_ berwarna hijau, lalu alih-alih sebuah laptop dan buku catatan ia masuk ke dalam ruang pengunjung dengan membawa _paperbag_ berwarna coklat. 

“Katanya kamu rindu minum boba.” 

Mingyu dengan tangan terlipat sempurna di meja, menggantungkan rahangnya ketika melihat minuman itu ada di depan matanya. “Ini boleh dibawa masuk?” 

“Kenapa engga?” Jawab sang pengacara dengan santai. “Kalau memang petugasnya mau tarik kursi dan pantau kamu selama minum boba sampai habis, _then I don’t mind_.” 

_This man and his stubborn head._ Mingyu cepat-cepat meraih sedotan dan menusuknya diatas cup. Sebuah desahan keluar dari bibirnya ketika sedikit demi sedikit minuman manis itu turun ke kerongkongannya. 

“ _Good?_ ” Tanya sang pengacara. 

“ _Never been better_.” Jawabnya, sambil cepat-cepat mengambil jatah untuk meminumnya lagi. 

Untuk beberapa saat Wonwoo hanya duduk di depannya dalam diam, memperhatikan Mingyu dengan _serotonin boost_ yang datang dalam bentuk boba. Mata sang pria penuh rasa syukur, seakan memperhatikan seseorang menikmati minuman adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. 

“Pak Mingyu?” 

“Saya gak akan respon kalau kamu gak _drop the honorific_ , Wonwoo.” 

“ _Alright, fine._ Mingyu.” 

“ _It is i._ ” Seringainya. 

“ _I have good news, and bad news._ ” 

Mingyu sekonyong-konyong menaruh cup minumannya perlahan diatas meja. “ _Okay?_ ” 

“ _I’m gonna start with the good news._ ” 

Ia menarik napas perlahan. “ _Okay_.” 

“Pencopet yang waktu itu nyerang kamu udah siuman.” 

_Good gracious lord._ “ _He’s fine?_ ” 

“ _He’s fine_ ,” Jawab sang pengacara cepat-cepat, seakan ingin mencegah satupun kegelisahan berubah menjadi tembok. “ _And you’re gonna be alright from now on_.” 

_Fucking hell._ Dadanya membusung dan membuncah dalam rasa syukur. “ _...And the bad news?_ ” 

“Saya gak bisa jemput di hari kamu keluar nanti. _So I'll hand it over_ ke asisten saya.” 

_Now that’s a real definition of bad news_. Bibir Mingyu sekonyong-konyong menekuk. “Kenapa?” 

“Setelah saya perhitungkan, ternyata saya masih akan ada di Jepang _by the time you’re out later_.” 

_Bad news never seems... so disappointing._ “Oh. Oke.” 

“ _Okay_.” Jawab sang pengacara, dengan sekilas nada kegelisahan. “Kamu yakin gak mau dijemput sama keluarga aja?” 

“ _No, no._ Asisten kamu is _fine_.” 

“ _Alright_.” Tutup Wonwoo, masih dalam nada ragu. Dan sisa boba di depan Mingyu sudah tidak lagi menggugah seleranya. “Mingyu?” 

“Hm?” 

“Kamu mau ngapain nanti, sewaktu udah keluar?” 

Di malam-malam suntuknya ketika yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah langit-lagit keropos dan ruangan yang gelap, otaknya terus berputar dan membuat daftar tentang hal-hal apa saja yang hendak dirinya lakukan ketika keluar nanti. Terkadang ia tertidur ditengah-tengah memikirkannya, di lain waktu matanya susah terpejam karena ketidaksabaran yang membucah di dada. Namun seiring berjalannya hari, daftar tersebut hilang terkikis waktu dan kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan keinginan untuk terbaring dengan rasa aman dan nyaman. 

“Saya... kepingin tidur.” 

Wonwoo berkedip. Dan berkedip, dan berkedip. “ _Pardon?_ ” 

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kekehan kecil. “Saya cuma kepingin tidur di kamar saya, Wonwoo. Membawa semua makanan keatas tempat tidur dan mengganti _channel_ televisi dengan malas.” 

Mingyu kira, Wonwoo akan mempertanyakan keanehan dari keinginannya barusan. Namun alih-alih menggeleng, pria tersebut mengangguk penuh pengertian. “ _I see. Well then I wish you to have a very good rest._ ” 

“ _Thank you_.” Jawabnya menggantung dan berdasar pada formalitas. “ _Will I be able to see you again?_ ” 

“Untuk?” Tanya Wonwoo dengan setengah kekehan dalam nada terkejut. 

“Tagih traktiran?” 

“ _Oh_.” Wonwoo serta-merta menegakkan letak duduknya. “ _Oh. Yeah, that one._ Haha.” 

Mendengar nada tak nyaman barusan, Mingyu cepat cepat menimpalinya. “Kamu nih gak sabar mau _get rid of me_ ya, Wonwoo?” 

“Bukan,” Rengeknya, dengan intonasi yang baru pertama kali Mingyu dengar keluar dari bibir sang pengacara. Telinganya terasa dimanjakan. “Saya cuma... —nevermind.” 

“ _Nevermind_.” Ulang Mingyu datar. 

“ _Yeah_...” Timpal sang pria. “ _See you when I see you? Outside?_ ” 

Mingyu tersenyum sekenanya. “ _Looking forward to._ ” 

Pertemuan kala itu diakhiri dengan senyum rikuh antara satu sama lain. 

*** 

Melihat matahari tanpa sekat, rasa-rasanya tak pernah terasa semewah ini. Melihat kemacetan Jakarta, rasa-rasanya tak pernah terasa semewah ini. Dan bertemu dengan sanak saudara tanpa batas waktu besuk, rasanya tak pernah terasa semewah ini. 

Air matanya hampir menetes ketika melihat betapa suportif keluarganya saat berkumpul dirumah untuk memberinya tepukan bahu, usapan halus di puncak kepala, dan pelukan erat di seluruh tubuh. Mereka ada disana, seperti dulu, seperti bagaimana mereka enam bulan lalu. Seakan-akan ia hanya baru pulang dari liburan di Afrika sana. Seakan-akan masa-masanya memakai seragam berwarna oranye tidak pernah terjadi. 

Satu harinya dihabiskan bersama mereka, orang-orang terkasih. 

Mingyu berhasil mewujudkannya: terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, tanpa seribu pikiran buruk menghantui. Ia bermimpi tentang berjalan diatas awan, dan ia bermimpi tentang padang ilalang. 

Satu-satunya yang menggangu pikirannya adalah satu pria yang belum jua mengetuk pintu rumahnya atau memberikan Mingyu kesempatan untuk berterima kasih secara pantas. 

Satu hari berganti menjadi dua, lalu lima, dan lalu empat belas hari berikutnya. 

Dan ia kini merasa langit bebas lebih kejam daripada balik jeruji, karena telah memisahkan mereka dengan sejumlah kesempaan palsu. 

Tepat di hari ke lima belas, beban di pundaknya akhirnya menyusut. 

Jumat sendu, waktu yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, dan seseorang dibalik pintu yang mengetuk dengan raut harap-harap cemas di wajah. Wonwoo kala itu muncul di hadapannya bak hujan di musim kemarau, dan air ditengah padang pasir. 

“Hai.” Sapa Wonwoo, dengan tarikan napas yang dikeluarkan secara bersamaan. 

“Hai.” Jawab Mingyu berkebalikan, karena saat ini napasnya tengah tercekat. 

“ _How long has it been since the last time you’ve getting laid?_ ” Tanya Wonwoo, tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Dan Mingyu disana, mendengarkan dengan hati yang berdebar. 

“ _Enam—_ ” Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. ”—Enam bulan.” 

“Enam bulan.” Ulang Wonwoo, setenang mungkin. Ada rona merah diwajahnya, kemungkinan karena udara dingin yang disebabkan oleh hujan juga AC mobilnya yang kelewat dingin. “Dan apa yang paling kamu ingin?” 

“ _To kiss._ ” Jawab Mingyu tanpa ragu, namun tetap dengan intonasi hati-hati. “ _A lot._ ” 

“ _Okay_.” 

Langkah pertama yang sang pria berkacamata ambil adalah maju selangkah, hingga kini teritorinya berubah dari di luar menuju ruang tamu rumah klien nya. Di dalam sana gelap (sesuatu hal yang Wonwoo syukuri) dan satu-satunya cahaya yang datang adalah dari remang dapur. Itupun, tak dapat membantu untuk menujukan mereka jalan akan kemana baiknya melangkah. Apalagi ketika tak satupun dari mereka berkeinginan untuk melepas tautan bibir. 

Mingyu bilang, ibu dan adik kecilnya selalu tidur pada pukul sembilan. Dan Wonwoo tahu bahwa ayah klien nya sudah lama dijemput Tuhan dari data yang ia punyai, jadi sekarang hanya tinggal bagaimana menuju kamar Mingyu (yang Wonwoo tak tahu entah dimana) tanpa dua wanita kesayangan klien nya terbangun dari tidur. 

Permasalahannya, Kim Mingyu sedang menggila disini. Bibir yang melumat tak sabaran, gigitan sana-sini, dan tangan yang meraba kemana-mana. Wonwoo dapat memasukkannya kedalam kategori wajar, karena ia pun paham seberapa kurangnya kebabasan untuk memuaskan hasrat seksualitas di tempat seperti penjara. Mingyu tengah penuh dengan desperasi. Mingyu diliputi kalut hawa napsu. 

Dan Mingyu yang hampir hilang kesabaran itu kini menaikkan sang pengacara agar dapat bergelayut di depan dada dengan menopang kedua pahanya. Wonwoo menuju ke lantai atas melalui Mingyu yang menggendongnya seakan beratnya bukan apa-apa. 

Mereka menjatuhkan salah satu bingkai foto kayu ketika melewati salah satu meja, itu pertama. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah yang kini sepi, namun Mingyu cepat-cepat mengabaikannya dengan berlari ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya cepat-cepat. Dilumatnya lagi bibir Wonwoo, dan kali ini tanpa ampun. 

Mingyu menundukan Wonwoo diatas _bean bag_ berwarna abu-abu, dan sang pengacara mengangkat alisnya penasaran ketika sadar akan itu. “Disini?” Tanyanya, dengan nada penasaran. 

“Disini.” Ulang Mingyu, mengkonfirmasi. Tangannya tidak diam, karena kini ia tengah mengangkat _sweater vest_ berwarna _navy_ , kemudian kemeja putih yang dikenakan Wonwoo dengan tidak sabaran. Bibirnya masih, _masih_ dan _masih_ , menyedot dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya. 

“Mingyu.” 

“Hm?” Respon yang kurang bersahabat, karena yang dipanggil tengah menjalankan lidahnya untuk mengelilingi puting Wonwoo. 

“Ming— _fuck that feels amazing_.” 

Dan Mingyu terkekeh pelan. 

“ _Hey, listen to me_.” Cobanya lagi, berharap sang klien memberinya sejumput perhatian. 

Dan Mingyu akhirnya berhenti, sekonyong-konyong mencoba menstabilisasi napasnya setelah sadar bahwa sesaknya datang karena aktivitas yang tanpa jeda. “ _Yes?_ ” 

“ _Take it slow_ aja, bisa?” Perintah sang pengacara dengan penuh empasisi. ”I’m not going anywhere.” 

Sang pria yang lebih tinggi merenung sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara. “ _Alright, you’re the brain. Lead us_.” 

_And lead, Wonwoo does._ Senyumnya tergambar sedikit demi sedikit, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kini bangun dari singasana kecilnya dan mendorong klien nya kesana sebagai gantinya. 

Diatas segala keterkejutan Mingyu saat ini, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sang laki-laki berkacamata yang menjadi teman bicaranya dalam enam bulan terakhir tengah menekan lutut kanannya pada tonjolan diantara selangkangan Mingyu. Lututnya menekan disana, memberikan friksi nikmat pada organ yang kini tengah berkedut ngilu dan minta diberikan perhatian. 

“ _Goddamnit—Jeon!_ ” 

Wonwoo tengah becekikikan seorang diri diatas sana. “ _Good?_ ” 

“ _Holy shit_.” Lenguh Mingyu dalam kefrustasian. 

“Saya _translate_ itu ke dalam artian bagus aja, ya?” Tanyanya dengan intonasi menggoda, sementara lututnya terus menggesek, menekan, dan menimbulkan segara rasa nikmat. 

“Saya akan keluar dalam— _fuuuck_ —beberapa detik kalau kamu mainnya begini, Wonwoo.” 

“ _Isn’t that the point?_ ” Sang pengacara bertanya balik dengan jumawa. 

Celana pendek Mingyu kini basah. Sudah pasti ujung kepalanya berlumur cairan bening, dan pria itu tak sanggup bahkan untuk membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar. Dan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mencapai klimaksnya untuk pertama kali dalam enam bulan. 

Seakan tak memberikan jeda dan rasa ampun, Wonwoo kini tengah bersiap dan berlutut di depan klien nya untuk menggelitik kedua putingnya dengan jemari. Bagaikan magis, kepunyaan Mingyu dibawah sana ikut berdiri seiring dengan rasa geli yang bertumpu pada putingnya. Wonwoo adalah sang pengemudi, dan Mingyu adalah jelmaan daripada roda stir. Mereka berkendara ke tempat nan jauh disana. 

“Kamu mau apa lagi, pak Mingyu?” 

Nada meledek lainnya. Dan kepala Mingyu hampir pecah akan bagaimana Wonwoo menjadikan jobdesk nya untuk mempimpin mereka menjadi sungguh-sungguh. 

“Masukin kepunyaan saya sampai ujung kerongkongan kamu. Bisa?” 

Sang pengacara tersenyum lembut, namun penuh indikasi seksual. “ _Let’s see what I can do._ ” 

Bagaimana tangan Wonwoo tetap bermain untuk menggelitik putingnya sedangkan mulutnya sibuk membawa masuk Mingyu lebih dalam dan dalam adalah sesuatu yang magis bagi siapapun yang berkesempatan untuk menyaksikannya. Kepunyaan Mingyu besar, namun bagaimana Wonwoo membuat ujung kepala yang kini tengah nyeri itu untuk menyentuh ujung kerongkongan sana adalah bukan hal yang mustahil. Mingyu sakit kepala. 

“Kamu di penjara kemarin sering ngebayangin aku giniin gak, Gyu?” Tanya Wonwoo santai, seakan-akan kasualitas dari topik pembicaraan mereka setara dengan _briefing_ divisi di Senin pagi. 

Namun jawabannya datang dalam bentuk gelengan. “Engga.” 

“Engga?” Paparnya, sedikit terkejut. 

“Semakin dibayangin semakin saya ingin, Wonwoo. Dan tangan saya terikat borgol. Saya gak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa juga. Percuma.” 

“Tapi kamu mau?” 

“God.” Mingyu setengah merengek ketika mengucapkannya. “ _You don’t know how I've been wanting to devour you every Saturday_.” 

Lagi, Wonwoo terkikik. “ _Then do devour me_.” 

“ _Yeah?_ ” Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. “Yaudah kamu sini, gantiin posisi saya.” 

“Ada syaratnya, pak Mingyu.” 

_This smartass workaholic man, really._ “Apa?” 

“ _Come in my mouth first._ ” 

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. “Kalau gitu saya udah keluar dua kali?” 

Sang pengacara menggoyangkan bahunya. “ _Doesn’t matter. We can do this all night._ ” 

_Happy fucking birthday._

Mingyu selalu tahu Wonwoo adalah tipe orang yang bertekat besar dalam banyak aspek, terutama pekerjaanya. Tapi bagaimana determinasinya ketika melumat Mingyu dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk mencari pelepasan setara dengan ambisinya yang lain, adalah hal yang baru pertama kali dirinya lihat dan rasakan. 

Rongga mulut Wonwoo sempit. Dan hangat. Dan membungkus kepunyaanya dengan sempurna. Dan mata sayu serta tulang selangka seputih salju yang kini nampak akhirnya membawa Mingyu keatas ekstasi. 

_He came twice, only in a span of a few minutes._

Mingyu tak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk melempar Wonwoo ke posisinya hingga kini mereka bertukar. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan dalam posisi baru mereka adalah mengecup kening sang pengacara lembut, dan menenangkan suara napas mereka yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. 

“ _Thank you_.” Ucapnya dengan suara samar dan berat. 

Dan Wonwoo terkekeh. “ _Not yet_.” 

“ _I’m gonna be saying thank you a lot, then._ ” 

“ _Good idea._ Cepet masukin kalau gitu.” 

Sekarang gantian, Mingyu yang terbahak. “Kamu mau saya pakai pengaman atau engga?” 

“ _Nope. Blow me away_.” 

“ _Alright. Prep first, honey._ ” 

_And prep, Mingyu does._ Tangannya membuka celana dengan mudah, melempar kaos entah kemana, meraih pelumas di tempat ia samar-samar mengingatnya, dan membarikade sang pengacara dengan tubuh bongsornya. 

“ _First time?_ ” 

Wonwoo menggeleng. “Saya ini orang dewasa, pak Mingyu. Umur saya sudah bukan kisaran remaja lagi.” 

Klien nya tertawa sekenanya. “Oke bapak Wonwoo yang katanya sudah dewasa, saya masukin satu jari saya ya?” 

Sang pria berkacamata menabok pipinya pelan dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah. 

Wonwoo membuktikan omongannya akan dewasanya dilihat dari betapa tenangnya pria itu ketika satu jari Mingyu ada di dalam dirinya, bergerak maju dan mundur. Lalu setelah itu ditambah satu lagi. Lalu satu lagi. Lalu tiga jari itu bergerak sesuai komando, mencoba melebarkan lubang yang nantinya akan terkena gempuran. 

Pengacaranya bukan orang yang vokal dalam urusan semacam ini, ternyata. Karena alih-alih menjadi berisik dan penuh dengan desahan, Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah suaranya melantun di udara. 

“Hey, saya mau denger kamu.” 

“ _Right, sorry. Old habits die hard._ ” 

Mingyu menaikkan kedua alisnya penasaran. “Memangnya partner seks kamu sebelumnya lebih suka kalau kamu diam?” 

“ _No_ ,” Wonwoo mendengus geli. “ _Not like that. It’s just... me._ ” 

“ _It’s just you?_ ” 

“ _Yes_.” Jawabnya, dalam suara serak yang teredam. 

“ _Be vocal when you’re with me, then._ ” 

Mata sang pria berkacamata kini dipenuhi manik binar. “ _You want that?_ ” 

“ _I do._ ” 

“ _Okay_.” 

Dan Mingyu mengeluarkan jarinya, lalu sesegera mungkin menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Binar di mata sang pria kini berganti menjadi kepanikan sekaligus kenikmatan. Kepalanya mengadah keatas, seiring dengan Mingyu yang sedikit demi sedikit membawa segalanya masuk. 

“ _Damn_.” Testimoni jilid satu. Dan Mingyu terkekeh mendengarnya. 

“ _Good?_ ” 

“Mhm.” 

“Kamu terakhir ngeseks itu kapan, Wonwoo?” 

“ _A week ago, if I'm not mistaken?_ ” 

“Pas di Jepang, dong?” 

“Ye— _ngh_ — _yes_. Saya frustasi karena gak bisa ada di Jakarta sama kamu, _and I was looking for some distraction_.” 

“ _Well does your last partner felt this good?_ ” 

Wonwoo melenguh kesusahan. “ _Definitely not._ ” 

Dan ego Mingyu mengatakan bahwa ia harus mempercepat gerakannya. Wonwoo menjerit kencang. 

Suara dari kulit mereka yang saling bertumbukan kini masuk ke dalam telinga kanan, dan keluar melalui telinga kiri. Namun desahan yang menandakan seberapa pengacaranya menikmati waktu ketika Mingyu menekan lubangnya berjalan lurus dan membuat sendi-sendinya terangsang. Alih kemudi kini ada pada Mingyu, dan ia membawa kendaraanya pada kecepatan diatas normal. 

“ _Shit, shit, shit._ Mingyu. _Oh my—_ ” Prostatnya ditekan dengan keras. “ _—GOD!_ ” 

“Saya bikin kamu enak gak, Wonwoo?” 

“Masih harus nanya?!” 

Melihat pria itu emosi, ia sekonyong-konyong tertawa. “ _Savage_.” 

“ _Kiss me and touch mine._ ” 

Komando barusan membuat Mingyu menggerakan tubuhnya maju dan mundur sembari menggengam kepunyaan Wonwoo dan kemudian mengocoknya. Setelah itu, tubuhnya ia majukan untuk kembali melumat bibir Wonwoo yang setengah basah. 

_And it was the overhelming attack from everywhere, that got both of them to see the stars._

“ _In a second._ ” Lenguh Wonwoo tak karuan. “Di dalam, Mingyu. Jangan dikeluarin.” 

“ _Got it._ ” Mingyu memberi hentakan terakhirnya sedalam yang ia mampu sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam sana. Cairan putih itu kemudian keluar sedikit demi sedikit, dan ia mengambilnya dengan jemari untuk kemudian dioleskan diatas bibirnya. “ _Hey, taste me?_ ” 

“ _Sure_.” Wonwoo bangkit untuk menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu dan meraup bibirnya penuh napsu. 

Mereka pindah keatas tempat tidur untuk terbaring tanpa busana setelahnya. Wonwoo yang bersandar diatas dada nya, dan Mingyu yang mainkan jemari untuk menggelitik samar lengan sang pria. Dan _pillow talk_ adalah bagaimana mereka menghabiskan sisa malam. 

“Kemana aja dua minggu? Gak ngehubungin saya, gak ngabarin apa-apa, dan gak nepatin janji.” 

Wonwoo terkekeh, dan Mingyu dapat merasakan getarannya di sekujur tubuh. “Kamu juga gak ngehubungin saya.” 

“Ya karena saya gak mau terlihat posesif dan _demanding_ , Wonwoo. Secara profesionalisme urusan kamu dan saya sudah selesai.” 

“Kalau gitu saya juga boleh pakai itu sebagai alasan kenapa saya gak ngehubungin kamu, dong?” 

Mingyu menggigit hidung sang pria dengan gemas. “ _You’re a pain in the ass, i swear._ ” 

Wonwoo mencoba menyamankan posisinya sebelum kembali menjawab. “ _I don’t know..._ saya butuh waktu untuk ngeyakinin diri sendiri bahwa saya berani datang dan menawarkan diri saya untuk kamu. _It’s just... our sexual tension for the past six months is making it hard to stay professional._ ” 

“ _And what changed your mind?_ ” 

“ _I’ve missed you,_ ” Ucapnya, dalam bisikan. “ _I’ve missed you and the feeling is eating me alive._ ” 

Mingyu yang mendengar sejuta ketakutan dan desperasi dalam suara Wonwoo kini mencoba untuk memeluknya lebih erat, membawa sang pria untuk berbagi hangat. “ _It’s okay. We’re okay, now._ ” 

“ _Yeah..._ ” Lagi-lagi sebuah bisikan. “Saya baru sadar kalau saya lebih suka melihat kamu tanpa busana alih-alih seragam berwarna oranye.” 

Mingyu terkekeh dengan suara beratnya. “Saya juga lebih suka lihat kamu tanpa busana daripada baju formal kamu itu.” 

“ _Should we stay like this for a while, then?_ ” 

Sang pria yang lebih tinggi menyunggingkan senyuman lembut, sebelum kemudian mengecup puncak kepala pengacaranya dalam-dalam. “ _If you don’t mind._ ” 

—FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
